Rippled Reflection
by risingfallback
Summary: sequel to Magnetic Attraction. Gaara Hinata and Kanna are ready to face the past and their families. But what if there is another threat to their lives that none of them had anticipated? GaaHina AU
1. RR 1

* * *

Rippled Reflection

Hinata's eyes slowly fluttered open. She felt Gaara's arms wrapped around her waist, his legs trapping her next to him. It was the unfamiliar weight at the end of the bed that startled her awake.

She smiled when she lifted her heavy head up and saw Kanna. The woman had her knees tucked up against her chest, her arms placed on her ankles tightly. Hinata knew that she herself was tiny..but Kanna was even smaller. "Morning," she breathily whispered, wiping her fingers around the edges of her eyes.

Kanna shrugged her shoulders seemingly carelessly. "I guess," she said evasively. Her long hair curtained her face from view and Hinata knew from experience that she was trying to hide.

"Do you want to make breakfast with me?"

Kanna started pulling at a stray strand from her shirt. "Sure," she finally said, her eyes widened with sheer joy.

Hinata twisted around in Gaara's crushing grasp, trying not to wake him. His eyes were shut so tight and his breathing was even when she finally escaped, a small smile creeping up on her face. He looked so peaceful and still.

Kanna jumped off the bed and followed at Hinata's heels silently. If Hinata hadn't known that she had once been a fierce assassin she would have assumed that she was a librarian or a teacher, given her silent nature.

It had been two days since the assassination attempt. Hinata and Gaara had, for the time being, moved into a separate apartment with Kanna's money. They hadn't been too thrilled to discover that it was money she earned from killing but they hadn't had much of a choice. They couldn't use Temari's and they certaintly couldn't ask anyone else. They wouldn't have had enough. Kanna had come along as well, clinging tightly to Hinata like a baby to its mother.

"How about pancakes?" Hinata asked, as she looped a pink apron around her shoulders.

Kanna shrugged again. "Sure," she said quietly.

Hinata felt like sighing. Kanna was an introvert to the extreme and though she was trying she still couldn't connect with people naturally. "What are you in the mood for?"

Kanna hesitated. "Um..I kinda want an egg sandwich," she mumbled, her face lighting up with a faint flush.

"Alright, then that is what we are making," Hinata said firmly.

The kitchen was smaller than the one at Gaara's but Hinata was able to easily maneuver her way around it, grabbing muffins, the eggs and some cheese. She set the ingredients down on the counter while Kanna watched curiously.

"Would you like to help?"

Kanna nodded, padding forward to peer over Hinata's shoulder.

"Okay here is what you do.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gaara yawned. Peering over next to him, he realized that Hinata was not at his side as she had been when they had fallen asleep. He panicked for a moment until the faint sound of girlish giggling floated in from the open door. He sighed happily. She had gone to fix breakfast.

He threw his heavy blanket off of him and stretched. Hinata tended to cuddle closely to him and he always held her so close that it hurt his muscles in the morning. He didn't mind. So long as he had her with him, safe and happy, it was worth it.

His belly growled as he sniffed the mouth watering scent of melted cheese and eggs. Not one to disagree with his stomach, he padded off down the narrow hallway and into the cramped kitchen. Kanna had her hand covering her mouth in shock while Hinata was bent in half, laughing so hard that she was chocking.

"I think I missed something," Gaara stated blandly. The girls whipped their heads in his direction. His entrance was so quiet that they hadn't noticed him.

"It was nothing," Kanna said roboticly. So far, Hinata had been the sole person to break her cold exterior. Gaara didn't seem to mind on the outside though he did find her attachment to Hinata a bit infuriating. He didn't like to share and Hinata was the one person he really felt selfish about.

He turned to Hinata. She wiped a tear out of her eye, her breathing heavy. "You should have seen her face, Gaara," she said, and he could tell that she was thrilled just from the way she uttered his name. "It was **sooo** funny."

Kanna, a bit miffed, had the nerve to blush but she didn't deny the accusation. Instead, she picked up her formerly forgotten food and stuffed it into her mouth gracelessly.

Hinata started to giggle again, but she remembered Gaara. She picked up a yellow plate from the counter and handed it to him, her fingers brushing against his in a comforting fashion. His own sandwiches were heaped on it, and Gaara smirked. He had gotten three of her near famous egg and cheese sandwiches.

Kanna shifted over for the both of them to sit. She licked her fingers clean of grease and salt and then sat silent, contemplating something.

She had quit her job as an assassin and in doing that had runaway with her former targets. All of her clients, rich and powerful people could double cross her at any point if they so choose. But for now..Kanna looked at Hinata and Gaara. The red head was grinning at Hinata, his eyes shining. She had an urge to smile, one that had once been so unfamiliar to her, now came daily. Being around this pair..it was like living with family. And family was the one thing she had ever truly wanted.

So for now, staying with them was enough to make her happy. She just hoped that when it came to confronting their fathers she would be enough to make them happy..and safe

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A knock at the door an hour later left the trio on edge. For now, only Temari and Kankuro knew of their whereabouts but Hinata had practically ordered them to at least inform Neji. So whenever anyone came, they always twitched and hesitated a bit before finally opening the door.

It was Kanna who worked up the nerve to open it this time. Her quiet voice asked, "Who are you?" when the door was halfway open.

"Neji Hyuuga." A hand shot out to push past the petite adult but Kanna was ready for it. Her fist connected with his face painfully and he was pushed momentarily back.

"Neji!" Hinata cried, and Kanna felt her gently run past her. The girl was worried about this Neji, so that meant that they knew each other. Judging from the similar eyes and pale facial features they were somehow related.

"I'm fine," he said curtly, but once he stopped sulking, a small smile crept up. "It's good to see you, Hinata," he said, laying a hand briefly on her shoulder. His eyes wandered to Kanna, her hands on her hips. "Though I have to say that your companion I am not as fond of."

"I missed you too!" She hugged him tightly, and he let her, patting her back. She choose to ignore his jib about Kanna, who seemed to totally disregard it. "Come in," she said, dragging him behind her.

"Gaara," Neji said shortly.

"Hi to you too, Neji," Gaara said. Their relationship had gotten better since the first time they met, but Neji was still the overprotective type. And Gaara was sure that once he was informed properly of the events that had lead to them running away, he would be even worse.

Hinata turned back to Kanna. "This is my cousin Neji," she said. "I'm sure that he will forgive you for punching him. He's...not really one to deal with people much. "

"It's not a big deal." Kanna shook her head, pale locks shining. Her hair was almost white. "If he is important to you then I will forgive him for being a jerk to me."

Neji glared at her. She almost reminded him of Hanabi with her spunky attitude. But Hanabi was sassy and Kanna...well she came off as cold and detached. "Forgive me? What did I do?" He paused. "Who are you anyways?"

Kanna went further in to the apartment sitting demurely on the ratty couch. She hadn't been able to afford a real expensive place. Most of the cash she received had gone to charities that benefited the world. "Well," she started, "you scared all of us. And any information about me is none of your business."

Neji felt an eye twitch. "Look, you brat..." he started, but she cut him off.

"I'm twenty five," she replied indignantly. Her size and looks were a sore spot with her.

"Irregardless," he said, though he was surprised. She looked almost Hinata's age. "What are you doing with my cousin?"

Hinata, sitting on the armrest, shook her head. She exchanged glances with Gaara. He nodded.

"It seems that for some reason our another, our fathers joined forces," he said lowly, sarcasm coating each word. His fists were clenched at his sides. "They hired Kanna to assassinate us, but she failed and turned to our side. But we had to come into hiding, leading us here."

If Neji was the type to hyperventalate he would have started then. However, he merely nodded, his hands clasped tightly in his lap. "I thought that something horrible had gone down. Your father had seemed ecstatic," he said pointidly. Hinata shivered.

"So you can see our situation," Gaara said, placing a hand on Hinata's shoulder. "We will face our respective fathers soon-first we want to rest a bit and ready ourselves."

"I see," Neji said. "But why wasn't I informed properly at the beggining?"

"I'm sorry Neji. I thought that Temari and Kankuro had already informed you before. I specificly asked them to. But I guess they forgot." Hinata's wide eyes got even bigger and not even Neji could hold a grudge on her. She was too cute.

"Fine." He swept his gaze around the apartment. "But why is your current home so dark and dingy?"

Hinata launched into an explanation while the others listened. Only Kanna didn't. She was tracing Neji's face. He was cute she supposed...a little high strung and an ass sometimes but she sensed no ill intent from him. She would allow him to stay if he wanted to.

She realized that over time she had become attached to Hinata. She was like her mother in a weird way, teaching her about the world. Hinata never hurt her and helped her instead. To Kanna that meant the world.

So if anyone dared to hurt her...she was sure that her skills as an assasin would be used to the best of her abibilty.

"Let's watch a movie," Hinata suggested.

The air was thick with tension and Hinata couldn't stand it. Neji and Gaara were glaring at each other and Kanna was curled with her head resting on Hinata's shoulder, watching intently.

Neji ignored her. "If you so much as soil her, I swear I will kill you," he hissed.

Gaara let his arms rest on his lap, but the way his eyes narrowed to slits suggested that he wasn't as easy going as he seemed. "I won't. And it is doubtful that you would even be able to lay a finger on me, Hyuuga."

Hinata shook her head. Males. "I'm putting a movie in," she stated. Kanna moved for her to leave and Hinata broke the two's staring contest.

"Fight later," she said softly. "For now, let's just enjoy a good movie huh?"

The males nodded, silently. No one could handle that innocent smile. Hinata selected an old Disney movie and they settled in. Gaara set his hand on her knee, Neji wrapped an arm around her shoulders and Kanna sat at her feet.

Who said you couldn't enjoy hiding from the world?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN/ So yeah this story is the sequel to Magnetic Attraction: Angel and Demon. As you can guess the style is different. There are no more changing of point of views in each chapter. Instead they will swap whenever I feel like it.

Please review!


	2. RR 2

* * *

Rippled Reflection

Hanabi shifted in her sleep. Whimpering, she clawed at her heavy comforter, her nails biting into the thick red material. Sweat poured from her forehead as her eyes flickered, bringing her back to reality.

She shivered as she threw aside her blanket, throwing her shaking legs over the edge of the bed. She clasped her head in her hands, and sighed deeply.

Light knocking met her ears and she slowly called out, "You can come in."

Neji popped his head in. Hanabi could instantly tell that he was sleep deprived as well. His pale Hyuuga eyes were outlined with a solid line of dark black, and the glare upon his face could only come from lack of sleep. He settled on the edge of the bed furthest from the glowering girl.

"I see you still are angry with me." Neji leaned back, his head falling close to Hanabi's bare knee. "It was for the best."

Hanabi wiped another bead of sweat off of her face. "I don't agree. She is my sister!" She pulled her flimsy night gown down to cover her knees, purposely looking away from Neji. "She's my sister," she repeated again, lower.

"I get that. But really, you would have been disgusted." Hanabi could tell he was wrinkling his nose in distaste as he so often did. "That damn red head was all over."

Hanabi half snorted half giggled. Good job sister. Nothing can keep you down for too long. You already got yourself the man of your dreams. 

She felt Neji draw closer. "They even made friends with their supposed assassin. I mean who in their right mind would forgive someone that easily?"

"Hinata."

Neji shook his head sadly, but he was smiling faintly. "Yeah I guess so. She can be too forgiving sometimes though."

Hanabi nodded. Much as she loved her sister, she oftentimes wished that Hinata could see the darker side of the world, like her and Neji. Sure, Hinata could take the bad things and deal with them, but she gave people the benifit of the doubt. it often lead her astray.

"But that's what makes Hinata Hinata," Hanabi said. She blew the tendril of hair out of her face and sighed.

Next to her, Neji chuckled. "I guess you are right," he replied. He sat up, patting her head gently. "Don't think too much about the bad things in life," he advised, making his way to the door. Before he slid through he winked. "If you do you just might get premature wrinkles. Good night Hanabi."

Rolling her eyes, Hanabi settled back into her blankets.

Hinata, Hinata, Hinata. Please don't do anything that can hurt you. Hanabi squeezed her eyes shut tight and slipped into an uneasy sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What are we going to do with Kanna?"

Hinata's cheeks puffed out. "Well, we aren't throwing her away, that's for sure."

The sweet couple was settled on the couch comfortably, Hinata curled up against Gaara. They had just finished breakfast and the others had split, while Kanna was napping in Gaara and Hinata's room.

Gaara chuckled and Hinata could feel it run up and down her spine. "I wasn't thinking of doing that."

Hinata leaned against his shoulder, her head nestling into the crook of his neck. "But...?"

Gaara rubbed her head comfortingly. "We have a lot to do. Facing our fathers will take enough of our energy. Taking care of a grown woman from hell will be like raising kids before we are even married."

Hinata pouted, but let his words sink in. It was true. Kanna was an emotional wreck, with her mind warped beyond belief. It could take years of intensive therapy to treat the inner madness. But Hinata couldn't let her go. It was like kicking a sick puppy out of the house in the rain. The visual tore her mind and she shook her head.

"I get that it could take a lot of work," Hinata explained slowly. "But I want to believe in her. I think we should continue to help her."

Gaara felt her fingers dig into his curly hair, and massage the tender skin of his scalp. His eyes fluttered close, as she leaned against him. Since they become a couple, Hinata had loosened up. It blew his mind away.

"I didn't know I was that much of a problem."

Gaara's eyes burst open while Hinata jumped up, facing a downcast Kanna. Her nails were digging into the edge of the couch, while her eyes sparkled in the dim light of the living room.

"Kanna," Hinata whispered breathily, her eyes widened.

"I don't want to be a burden," Kanna said quietly. She looked slyly to Hinata, after glaring pointedly at Gaara.

"You're not! Really. Gaara didn't mean it like that," Hinata said, edging closer to the distraught blonde. Kanna let herself be pulled into Hinata's comforting embrace, while Hinata dragged her down to the couch, to sit beside Gaara. Kanna made sure she was in between the two, clinging to Hinata, who had no idea what Kanna was doing.

Gaara tried to control his anger. It wasn't that Kanna hated him or vice versa; it was more like Kanna didn't want to share what little happiness she had found. He couldn't really blame her, since she had had no light in her long, tired, dark life. However, he couldn't let her split him and Hinata up. He had worked hard to obtain her attention and then her love. He would rather die than let her go over something as stupid and trivial as one woman.

"Kanna." She turned to him, sensing the forced calm in his voice. "You can't keep us apart."

Hinata tilted her head cutely to the side. "What are you talking about? Gaara?"

He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Kanna, you have to learn to share. It's impossible to keep her all to yourself."

Kanna glared at him, while Hinata tried to make sense of the conversation.

"I don't like sharing either. However, I am willing to share with you, if you would like. Because I would rather share than have only one of us basking in her sunshine."

Taking in the words, Kanna slowly nodded.

"What are you guys talking about?" Hinata bit her nail gently, waiting for a response.

"Nothing." Kanna awkwardly smiled at her, and ruffled her own hair. "We were just working something out."

"Oh. Okay"

She's oblivious.

"Let's go out for a bit," Gaara suggested suddenly, standing up and brushing off of his dark clothes. "I'm sick of being cooped up."

"I thought it was better if we stay in," Hinata interjected, shaking her head worriedly. "I mean we don't know much about what is going on, now do we?"

Gaara twitched. He didn't like staying inside for long periods of time, even if he was with Hinata. "It won't hurt. We won't go too far and we can stay all together."

Hinata bit her lip, but looked towards Kanna. "What do you want to do?" she asked timidly.

Kanna shrugged. "I think we should go out, and stick together. I can protect both of you that way."

"Oh really?" Gaara challenged.

Kanna nodded.

"Then it's fine. Let's go."

Hinata sighed, seeing that she was outnumbered. "Alright, I guess I have to go."

"Yup."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata might have lost the fight but she made sure that the three of them were disguised so thoroughly that no one would know who they were. Gaara was wearing a set of Kankuro's old clothing, a tight black shirt with red and purple slashes across the front, paired with a set of checkered Vans and brown khakis. To hide his bright hair, he wore an over sized baseball cap, courtesy of one of Temari's exes.

Hinata's clothing was similar. She wore a tight teal grey shirt with a magical bottle spilling dark purple mist. For pants, she had gone with simple black Capri's, with rhinestone studded sandals. She tyed a white scarf around her head to hide her hair. The scarf also had the bonus of hiding her unusual eyes, which gave her away just as much as her hair.

Kanna's disguise was much easier. Since she almost always wore a mask over her face, no one really knew what she looked like. She also had the added advantage of throwing her voice, a task which lead most of her clients to believe she was male. So she was aloud to simply wear normal clothing, though Hinata insisted that she wear a pair of dark framed sunglasses to at least seemed like she matched Gaara and Hinata's style of dressing. If they all looked similar most older people would assume they were a clique.

Gaara had picked the park, a spot where he assumed both Kanna and Hinata would enjoy. Hinata because she would like something so simple and childlike and Kanna because Hinata would like it. When the two women's face broke out into shy smiles, he knew that he had been correct in assuming that they would like it.

"Thanks Gaara," Hinata said quietly. Kanna was wondering around, looking at the shiny new equipment with wonder in her eyes. Whenever she ran across something new, she would reach out and lightly run her fingertips over it.

"I thought you would two would enjoy it," he said, fiddling with the cap. He was never the type to wear caps. They just didn't suit him.

Hinata smiled lightly at him again, and he felt his heart beat rise. Though they were dating, he still felt like the child that chased her (stalked actually, but he didn't like the term too much) obsessively until he got what he wanted. He had, but he wanted so much more of her. And he wanted to **give **more to her. Having to hide out while watching and babying a full grown assassin was never his plan for a happy and romantic future.

Kanna skipped back, her hair flowing around her happy face. She had her eyes on the slide.

"Hinata..." she trailed off, uncertain of how to ask. Usually it was the other way around.

"I'll go on with you."

Kanna grinned and raced to the top of the small play-place. Kanna was small enough to pass off as a preteen, while Hinata looked pretty silly sliding down after her. Kanna begged some more to go on, and Hinata obliged, letting the older woman have her fun. Gaara shook his head, smiling and sat down on an unoccupied bench in the shade. It was quite hot, and as the sun got higher it got even hotter.

He watched Hinata closely. She was running and giggling, but then she stopped abruptly. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell part way open. The scene would have been comical had Gaara not realized that their cover had been breached. '

"Damn it."

He raced towards her, intent on protecting her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata smiled brightly at the invader. However, when she caught sight of Gaara sprinting towards them, she shook her hands wildly in front of her face to try to make him stop. Puzzled looking, he obeyed.

"Don't hurt him, he's a friend!" she said quickly, stepping protectivly in front of her life long friend.

"Who is this Hinata?"

Hinata turned back to her friend, whose large hoodie obscured most of her view of him. He was tall, much taller then either Hinata or Gaara.

"Shino, this is Gaara. Gaara this is Shino." Hinata watched the two males glare at each other. She sighed.

Kanna clutched Hinata's hand, gently pulling her along.

"I think we should go back home now," the blonde reported.

"Why?"

Kanna pointed to the hostile men in front of them. "They don't look like they are getting along really well."

Hinata nodded. "But I really want to talk to Shino." She pouted, thinking of how she hadn't seen her friend in so long. If she was able to just talk to him for a couple of minutes, it would satisfy her.

Kanna looked back and forth between Hinata and Gaara and Shino. Walking up, she grabbed Shino's coat sleeve, dragging him behind her. It wasn't an easy task, since Shino was at least twice her size. That and he was never one to follow the crowd.

"What are you doing?" he asked, cold voice intact.

"It would make Hinata happy if you could talk to her. Since you can't talk to her here, you have to come with us."

"Oh."

Gaara and Hinata watched the comical site of little Kanna dragging Shino along. Behind his thick goggles, Hinata could tell he was amused. She was surprised. Shino wasn't easily amused like that.

Gaara grabbed Hinata's hand. "Come on. They might just beat us home. And I'm the one with the key."

Hinata giggled. "Thanks for letting me take him home."

"You're welcome."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's been a really long time since I updated. For that I am sorry. But hey, I came back didn't I?

Hehe, this chapter wasn't as smooth as I had wanted it to be, but it did introduce a new character: Shino! Since he didn't make an appearance in the other story, I thought it would be cool if he came into this one.

I didn't look this one over too much. Feel free to point out any spelling/grammatical error. I will try to go back and fix it later.

On a sidenote...do any of you like Blue October out there?

Please review!


	3. RR 3

* * *

Rippled Reflection

Shino didn't waste his time on getting comfortable. After settling his bulky frame on their couch, he cleared his throat. "Explain," he said, his voice deeper than normal. His goggles shadowed his eyes but Hinata could almost imagine the worry he held in his hazel orbs.

Hinata launched into a long and detailed explanation, leaving little out. Shino would interrupt every few minutes to ask a clipped question which Hinata would try to explain.

"Well, when I foresaw our futures I didn't quite see this coming," Shino announced. His eyes lingered on the arm that Gaara had wrapped around Hinata's middle. He nodded his head in Gaara's direction. The red head smiled briefly.

"I don't think anyone really would have seen this coming," Hinata admitted.

"It's not something that happens everyday after all," Kanna piped in. Since Shino's arrival, she had become more bold.

Shino frowned. "You don't have to sound so happy about it," he pointed out. A half smirk lit his face when Kanna flipped her hair and stalked out of the room.

"She seems to have taken a liking to you."

"If that's what she is like when she likes someone I would rather not get on her bad side."

Gaara snorted. "She's rather handy with a gun. I wouldn't like to imagine how many people she has taken down."

Hinata squeezed his arm, her fingernails digging into his arm painfully. "Shush up," she hissed. "Kanna doesn't need a daily reminder of her old life." She let go, her fingers dropping to fiddle in her lap.

"Sorry." Gaara tried to sooth Hinata's frayed nerves with his skilled fingers brushing her long hair.

"You two make for a weird couple," Shino said bluntly, sipping on his glass of iced tea. He sat tall and straight, his bulky coat without wrinkles. Hinata admired her statue like friend. She had tried to imitate him once and had only succeeded in making him laugh, and ruffle her hair.

"Coming from you that means a lot," Gaara retorted. He pulled Hinata closer to him and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Be nice," Hinata said, brushing a loose lock of fire red hair out of his face. She turned back to Shino. "He's really very sweet when you get to know him."

"I'm sure." Hinata cringed at the sarcastic tone of voice that Shino used, but ignored it.

"Are you guys done talking?"

Hinata gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. "Oh Kanna you look adorable!" she squealed, running exitidly up to Kanna, who smiled slightly.

Gaara rose a single brow while Kanna blushed prettily from behind her long bangs. She pushed them back and fiddled with the thin red string that held her pigtails together. "How do I look?" she asked timidly.

Hinata lifted the silver chain from around Kanna's tiny neck. It was a locket, shaped like a heart with roses around the border. In the middle held a single cursive K. When she let the cold metal fall back, she examined the rest of Kanna.

"Where did you get that dress?" Hinata frowned. She hadn't seen the red spaghetti strapped dress anywhere in their possession when they had fled and as far as she had known, Kanna hadn't purchased any such thing.

"Around. Do you like it?" Kanna twirled around, clapping her hands in front of her chest as she stopped. The dress settled along her pale legs. Her eyes darted to Shino.

Hinata nodded at the silent Shino, who tipped his head in acknowledgment. "The color suits you," he complimented, taking another sip from his drink.

Hinata flashed him a grateful smile as Kanna beamed. She retreated back to her room, with a small smile set on her face.

"I have no idea what has gotten into her." Hinata sat back down next to Gaara. "Her mood changes so suddenly, and at the weirdest moments. I don't quite understand her."

"Must be part of her charm." Gaara stood and took Shino's glass. "I'll fill it up for you." He stalked off to the kitchen, throwing a meaningful look towards Hinata.

"I think he means for us to have some alone time."

"I told you that he is alright," Hinata pouted. "So, I know that you have a question that is burning you up inside. Go ahead and ask it."

Shino startled slightly. He had noticed the small changes in Hinata since he had first met her back at the park, but he still wasn't accustomed to her boldness. "Do you really think it is a good idea to confront your fathers? Wouldn't the matter be left better alone if you guys either left the area or just remained in hiding?"

Hinata sighed. "We have thought of that, Shino. We can't always live our lives in hiding, or by lying our way through. Not only that, but this area is our home, and no matter where we live this will always **be **our home. Facing our fathers is the only guarantee we have that we can go back to our lives. I hope you understand that."

Hinata stood, her hair falling into her face to cover her sparkling eyes. She started to stomp off, but Shino quickly grabbed onto her delicate wrist. "I didn't mean to offend you." He stood, letting his hand fall back to his side. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I'll try not to. But please, don't interfer."

Shino bowed his head. "Only because you asked me."

Hinata punched his side, laughing. "You were never very good at teasing," she pointed out.

"I always left that job up to Kiba. It seems to be the only thing that boy is good at."

"Hey!"

"There is no denying the truth."

Hinta bit her lip to contain her laughter. Luckily for her, Gaara came back into the room, Shino's glass refilled. He handed it back to the taller boy and sat back down. "Did everything run smoothly?" he whispered to Hinata.

"Yup."

"Good."

Shino ignored their ramblings as he finished down another glass of iced tea. Instead he leaned back, pondering on his friend. Hinata had been the middle man (or middle woman in this case) making sure that the boisterous Kiba and the proud Shino didn't hurt each other too much. That hadn't changed. She was still kind and caring, worrying more about others safety over her own. But it was also clear to him that she wasn't just the little girl that kept her two friends from fighting: no, she was much stronger than that. She was growing up to be more than the just the girl who would ultimately leave her family and venture out into the world. She was going to be much more than anyone had anticipated.

He relished the thought in being one of the first people to notice. He was incredibly good at holding his tongue. It came with being the son of a private eye. So for now, he would keep his findings to himself and just enjoy the ride.

-X-X-X-

Hinata watched Kanna twirl around. She had dug out (seemingly out of nowhere) a pair of black lace up sandals that she had strapped on. With a beaming smile she seemed completely transformed from the woman she had been before.

"You look lovely," Hinata complemented, stroking through one messy pigtail with a hairbrush. "But why did you suddenly go through all these changes?"

"You looked really happy with Gaara. I thought maybe..." She trailed off.

"...that you could be that happy with Shino?" Hinata guessed.

Kanna bit her thumbnail. "I know that it's stupid but I only really have you. And Shino seems really nice so I just kinda figured maybe he would want to be my friend." She turned to Hinata. "Is that wrong?"

Hinata laid a cool hand on Kanna's shoulder. "No, it's not wrong to want friends. But you...you wanted to be friends with Shino like I am with Gaara?" The blond nodded slowly. Hinata shifted awkwardly. "Kanna, the kind of relationship that me and Gaara have would be different for you and Shino."

"Why?"  
"Well you are too old. If you wanted a relationship like that it would have to be with someone your own age. But you can still be friends with Shino like you are with me."

Hinata crossed her fingers that Kanna would accept the explanation. To her relief, Kanna did.

"Oh. Okay."

_Well there's avoiding one disaster, _Hinata thought, fixing Kanna's hair so that it would settle perfectly along her back. _Let's hope we can avoid the other ones that are fast approaching. _

-X-X-X-

Shino didn't seem to mind Kanna clinging to him. It reminded him almost of a younger version of Hinata. He let her babble to him and nodded his head at the appropriate times, watching her light up with the kind of response that he enjoyed the most. Hinata appreciated her friends patience more than ever when she noticed that Kanna had fallen asleep against his shoulder. Though Shino was a stranger to most forms of human contact he let her stay leaning against him.

"She's not so bad," he commented. "She's almost like a child with the way she acts. She's far more easier to get along with then that mutt."

"Shino," Hinata warned, wagging a playful finger at her long time friend. He smirked behind his jacket, his eyes trailing from the magazine he had found laying around on the table.

"I'm being nice," he said, though his smirk never left him.

"Sure you are. About as nice as when you punched Kiba in the gut and left him on the side of the road in the middle of August - during the heat wave."

"I gave him water," was his defense.

Hinata rolled her eyes. "You left him a drop."

Shino flipped a page. "More than most people would have left him."

Hinata quit the argument. She never did understand her two friends complex relationship and at times she didn't think she wanted to.

Kanna curled closer to Shino, gripping his coat jacket in strong arms. He looked down at her, and Hinata had to hold back giggles. She had never seen him look so stunned in his life. Of course, he normally didn't have full grown woman tugging him closely to their bodies.

Shino glared at Kanna, though Hinata knew that he wasn't mad. If he was, he would have already pushed her aside. "She's...a bit of an enigma," he admitted after several long moments of silence.

"Then you two should be fast friends." Hinata sat on the edge of the couch, making sure not to disturb the sleeping Kanna.

Shino 'hrumphed' but made no other indication that he had heard her. She didn't mind: she was used to his habits.

"When are you going to leave?"

"As soon as you throw me out."

"We wouldn't do that."

"So whenever you need me gone," Shino murmured. "Dad is out on a job so I have free reign."  
Hinata bit her lip. She had known Shino for a long time and she still wasn't sure what his dad did for a living. He was always tight lipped about it.

"If you wouldn't mind, would you leave by tomorrow? You see, that's when we planned on meeting with our dads..." she trailed off.

"Then I'll leave by tommorow," Shino said firmly.

A ghost of a smile tread across his stoic face. "Good night Hinata."

"Good night," she replied back walking back to her joint room with Gaara. The last thing she saw of the pair was a shock of unruly brown hair and trailing ribbons.

-X-X-X-

It's been a while since I last updated. Hehe.

Taiki: She's been too busy moping around the house.

Kita (me): Bite me. I have the right to mope. I haven't been able to leave the house or see Tyler!

Taiki: not my fault

Oh well. Now that it's summer and I have absolutely nothing to do I should be able to pull off more chapters. Hopefully the next one will be longer and center more plot.

Please review!


End file.
